Maldito perico
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: ¡Es que era ese estúpido perico! Siempre ahí, ¡siempre viendo! No podía hacerlo cuando esos minúsculos ojos le miraban. ¡No podía!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Maldito perico.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & HinataUA.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **humor.

**Resumen: **¡Es que era ese estúpido perico! Siempre ahí, ¡siempre viendo! No podía hacerlo cuando esos minúsculos ojos le miraban. ¡No podía!

* * *

**M**a**l**d**i**t**o** p**e**r**i**c**o**

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

Detuvo los besos y después, con un suspiro cansado, Naruto escondió el rostro en el cuello femenino, resignado y a la vez, frustrado.

— ¿Ya? –preguntó insatisfecha.

Él, escondido aún en ese refugio, asintió.

Hinata bufó, observando el techo blanco.

— ¿Pasa algo que no me hayas contado?

Naruto mordió sus labios chispeantes por querer decir la verdad, pero se tragó el sentimiento y se alejó del cuello de Hinata para mirarle. Los ojos aperlados le exigían una respuesta, y tenía que ser buena, pero le era casi imposible abrir el pico.

— Solo no… no me siento con ganas –susurró, desviando la mirada.

Ella frunció el ceño. — Si no tenías ganas, ¿por qué me llamaste? –volvió a cuestionar, reincorporándose en la cama, con los botones abiertos de su blusa y el brassier de encaje negro alzando sus senos.

Él tuvo que tragar en grueso. Diablos. Naruto sabía que Hinata enloquecería a cualquier hombre cuando le miraba con sus ojos aperlados chispeantes, con la blusa abierta que dejaban ver más allá de lo cualquier otro imaginaría y… ¡solamente a él le estaba dando lo que muchos otros desean!

Pero no puede. ¡No puede hacerlo!

— Uhm… bueno… m-me sentía un tanto solo –mintió, pero las mejillas se sonrojaron.

La mirada de la Hyūga se suavizó ante lo tierno que el rubio era.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó divertida y Naruto tosió un par de veces.

— No me hagas repetirlo.

— Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.

Ella le tumbó y se subió a horcajadas. El rubio apenas se pudo dar cuenta de lo que ocurría. Hinata le sonrió coqueta y empezó a acariciar su torso por debajo de la playera, deslizándose en todo su cuerpo y provocándole escalofríos.

— Si tú no das la iniciativa –la ojiperla lamió los labios del ojiazul —… seré yo quien la de.

— E-Espera, Hinata –quiso darle un alto, pero la peli azul ya se había escabullido a su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo y morderlo.

Nervios electrizantes fue lo que sintió. No era la primera vez que ambos hacían eso, pero… ¡No es que no quisiera hacerlo! vaya que sí quería hacerlo, pero… pero…

¡Pero era ese maldito perico!

— ¡Alto, Hinata! –puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la ojiperla y la quitó de su cuello.

Hinata parpadeó y miró el rostro sonrojado de Naruto.

— ¿Qué? –insistió.

— Yo… Yo ya te dije –dejó de apretar los hombros y llevó sus manos para esconder su rostro de la mirada confundida de su novia —. No me siento con ganas.

Hinata le miró, sus finas cejas se fruncieron y se cruzó de brazos, molesta y sentada en el vientre de Naruto, tratando de adivinar que ocurría por la cabeza del rubio.

— Naruto, ¿qué mierda te pasa? –la mirada se le ensombreció y sus dedos se hundieron en su propia piel —, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

— ¿Eh? –reaccionó, quitándose las manos de encima y mirando la mirada brillosa de Hinata.

— Es eso ¿no? –puso sus manos a los costados y las convirtió en puños —. Ya no quieres estar conmigo, es por eso que te comportas de esta manera, ¿cierto? Ya no te gusto y no quieres tener sexo conmigo.

— ¡E-Espera, Hinata! estás malentendiendo las cosas –él también se reincorporó y tomó a Hinata de la cintura pese a que ella le siguiera mirando de la misma manera.

— Entonces ¿por qué te comportas así?

Escondió el rostro como un avestruz. No, no podía decirle, era demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¡Naruto! –gritó, enojada.

— ¡Es él! –respondió.

— ¿Él? –reiteró, extrañada.

— ¡Sí! –levantó la mirada y vio lo confundida que Hinata estaba —. ¡Es ese maldito perico que me regalaste en Navidad!

— ¿El perico? –miró detrás de ella y vio al perico verde dentro de la jaula colgada cerca de la ventana de la habitación —. ¿Qué tiene?

— ¡Siempre está ahí! –lo apuntó —. ¡Siempre viendo, siempre atento! ¡Siempre! no existe momento en que sus minúsculos ojos no dejen de mirarme. ¡Siempre lo hace! –miró a Hinata de nuevo —. Hinata, no te lo dije, pero odio a ese perico. ¡Nunca lo quise! No te dije nada cuando me lo regalaste porque te amo, pero… ¡pero ya no aguanto! –escondió el rostro en el pecho de Hinata, abrazándola desconsoladamente.

— Todo esto… ¿fue por el perico? –el blondo asintió, escondido. Acarició los rubios mechones de su novio y sonrió —. Eso quiere decir que… ¿el problema es el perico y yo no?

Naruto le miró y asintió.

Ella suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que el problema era ella, pero ¡era solo el perico!

— ¿Y no has intentando moverlo de ahí?

— ¿Eh?

— Moverlo, ponerlo en otro lugar –sugirió.

Él la miró con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Puedo?

— Claro.

— Pero, ¿no te molesta?

— Por supuesto que no, yo te lo di; es tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto prácticamente saltó de la cama y fue directamente hasta la jaula donde el perico estaba. Ni si quiera quiso decirle alguna frase ni nada, solo quería sacarlo. El rubio corrió y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, donde el perico de tonos verdes, amarillos, azulinos e incluso morados, se le quedó mirando con esos diminutos ojos negros, brillantes y ese pico chato. Él le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo al animal y después regreso corriendo a la habitación donde Hinata le esperaba sentada en la cama.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Dónde nos quedamos? –preguntó juguetón antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras que por el otro lado, el perico ladeaba la cabeza.

Los humanos en sí que eran extraños.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

Esta idea fue inspirada en mi vida.

A mi hermano pequeño le regalaron un perico y lo tienen encerrado en una jaula. Mi madre tuvo la "fantástica" idea de ponerlo en mi habitación mientras me recupero de mi rodilla. Total, el perico no deja de mirarme, ¡sí! Siempre me mira, con esos minúsculos ojos; eso me aterra.

Pero bueno, espero que esta idea les guste y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

**Besos.**


End file.
